<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Sights by sopenationx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463234">In My Sights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenationx/pseuds/sopenationx'>sopenationx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bounty Hunters, Jedi, Jedi Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenationx/pseuds/sopenationx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi has earned himself a certain reputation as a bounty hunter. His latest target however; a Jedi named Jung Hoseok, may be more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>I know this first post is rather short, but I plan on updating this AU regularly!<br/>(Feel free to follow me on Twitter @sopenationx)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“The contact wants the target brought in <em>alive</em>, Min.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The blonde humanoid placed the blinking beacon into a hidden pocket inside his jacket, and took a sip of the blue milk sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You always say that, but then…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never anything some time in a bacta tank won’t fix.” Min Yoongi smirked at the man sitting across from him. He had known Kim Namjoon for a few years now, and he couldn’t help but be surprised the man kept supplying him with work, given when he came looking for work (and credits) he had no reputation, and no prior experience in collecting bounties. Thanks to him, Yoongi had a steady supply of work these days. Yoongi didn’t have “friends”, but if he did, Namjoon would probably be a good one.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sighed. “Well, this contact was pretty particular. They would prefer them to be in pristine condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the target anyway? Not that I really care. The money’s too good to pass up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some young Jedi. Name’s Jung Hoseok.” Namjoon placed a small holoprojector on the table, tapping it gently. It lit up, displaying a slender young man, dressed in robes, as was typical of the individuals called Jedi. Yoongi studied it quickly, nodding to Namjoon who then turned the device off, and placed it into his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, the money’s good.” Yoongi raised his cup to his lips, emptying it. “Anything else I should know?”</p><p> </p><p>“The target was last seen on Alderaan.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how much I dislike working in the Core, Joon.” Yoongi stood up from the table, signaling the end of the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon, stood up as well. “Well, I could just take the beacon back…”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi snorted. “I said <em>dislike </em>working there, not that I wouldn’t. This payout Joon…it means freedom for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Min, I know.” Namjoon placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Just be careful, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back before you know it. With a pristine - and <em>breathing</em> - target.” Yoongi smirked before turning around and walking out of the small cantina into the harsh light of the desert planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alderaan would remain Hoseok’s favorite planet in the Core, he had decided. </p><p>Though the young Jedi had spent most of his life on Tython, which was not by any means an unpleasant place, time away from the temple and daily training was refreshing. And Alderaan with its picturesque snowy mountains, grassy hills, and beautiful architecture was a most welcome sight. He had been here many times as a padawan, accompanying his Master on various missions.</p><p>Now Hoseok had gained the title of Knight, and would soon receive assignments and missions of his own. The thought was daunting; but both his Master and the council had assured him he was ready.</p><p>"Something on your mind, Padawan?" His master tapped his knee as the ship began to descend into the planet's atmosphere.</p><p>"It's nothing Master." Hoseok smiled reassuringly. </p><p>'He's older than the rest of the students. But his connection to the Force - it is evident.' He remembered the council saying this the day a Master had chosen to take him under their tutelage after he had successfully completed the Initiate Trials. Kim Seokjin. Jedi Consular, and newly appointed Master.</p><p>It was Jin, as Hoseok had grown to call him, who taught Hoseok what the Jedi code truly meant. And now, years later, Hoseok had made it through the five Jedi trials and been granted knighthood in the Order. </p><p>“This will be our last assignment together for a while.” Jin sighed, leaning back further into his seat. “No doubt the council already has something in mind for you, Seok.”</p><p>Hoseok nodded, eyes trained on the landscape growing closer as the ship approached the landing pad.</p><p>“At least we’ll see our dear old friends again. Politics bore me, but their company is top notch.” </p><p>“As long as you promise to pace yourself on the wine this time.” Hoseok smirked, turning to face his Master.</p><p>“My young friend, you will learn to never turn down Alderaanian wine.” Jin winked, chuckling softly. </p><p>The ship finally settled onto the landing pad, the airlock doors hissing open as the boarding ramp lowered. Hoseok followed Jin down the ramp onto the pad where two familiar faces awaited them. </p><p>“Ah, Master Kim, how good to see you again.” </p><p>Seokjin stepped off the boarding ramp and towards the two men and bowed. “Jimin, Taehyung; always a pleasure.”</p><p>“That’s Senator Park to you.” Taehyung smiled, taking his husband’s arm. </p><p>“Ah, yes, forgive me. Congratulations, Senator. The Republic is fortunate to have you.” </p><p>Hoseok bowed his head, lifting it up to smile at the pair of Alderaanians. Park Jimin was now the Republic’s youngest senator, as well as newly married to Taehyung, who served as a lieutenant in the Republic’s army. </p><p>“And you brought your padawan again. How good it is to see you, Hoseok.” Jimin smiled warmly.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot the most important news! Seok passed the trials. He has earned knighthood in the Order.” Jin placed his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.</p><p>“That is wonderful news! Hopefully we will still get to see you from time to time.” Taehyung stuck his hand out, congratulating the young man with a firm shake. </p><p>“Thank you. Yes, I do hope I will be able to serve the order anyway I can. Especially on a planet as beautiful as this.” Hoseok gestured to the snow capped mountains that only seemed to be enhanced by the capital city’s architecture. </p><p>“The Jedi have been reliable allies to the Republic. It is our pleasure to act as your hosts and to show you the finest of what Alderaan has to offer.” Jimin began walking towards the the building connected to the landing pad, pulling Taehyung with him and signaling the pair of Jedi to follow. “Business can wait until tomorrow. You both, of course, will be our guests for the duration of your stay. Being a senator certainly has it’s perks; our new apartment being one of them.” </p><p>Seokjin and Hoseok followed the couple into the building, where their ship’s captain was handling the necessary tasks attached to registering an off world ship. She nodded to Seokjin briefly before facing her attention back to the port droid. The four men stepped onto a lift, taking them up to the main area of the capital city, Aldera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi turned quickly out of the cantina and walked briskly towards his next destination. He preferred sticking to the many alleyways of Anchorhead, avoiding any crowds- or any one he didn’t want to risk bumping into.</p><p>Tatooine wasn’t known for much; but among those who chose to make the harsh planet their place of residence were dangerous individuals hiding from the Republic. Mostly smugglers and pirates, who Yoongi had dealt with from time to time; but the rumors of certain criminal organizations starting to grow in numbers made the bounty hunter nervous.</p><p>The small shop soon made it’s way into Yoongi’s view, his pace quickening as he looked quickly in every visible direction. He darted from the alley to the door of the shop, pressing a sequence of numbers into the keypad for the door to slide open quickly, slipping in quickly before the door shut firmly behind him.</p><p>“We’re closed!” A voice from the back shouted, seeming to come closer. A young man with black hair tied up into a bun, wearing goggles around his neck appeared, wiping his hands with an already soiled cloth. “Oh- its you. I was just finishing up with D-2. The new plating was a little more difficult to install than I thought, but it will definitely help. Maybe try to avoid getting shot at?”</p><p>Yoongi chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll try.” Yoongi approached the counter, leaning on his elbow as he continued to talk with the man. “So, I need to add a few more things to my list.”</p><p>“Oh? What’ll it be? I don’t have anything new since your last job, but I do have a decent stock right now.” </p><p>Yoongi had been introduced to Jungkook through Namjoon, and he hadn’t been anywhere else for droid repairs or supplies since. Jungkook had a knack for modifications, whether it be to Yoongi’s Astromech droid or his various assortment of “tools” needed for his particular line of work.</p><p>“Definitely some more concussion grenades. Maybe some adhesives?” Yoongi thinks to what he will need to make this job as successful as possible. </p><p>Yoongi had only encountered a handful of Jedi in his life, but never had one as a bounty. He briefly thought of who the contact was and want he wanted with some young Jedi. He quickly pushed it back into his mind, and turned his attention back to Jungkook.</p><p>Jungkook takes out a data pad, scrolling through the screen, occasionally tapping something before continuing his search. “I can definitely supply those. Add them to the tab?” He gives a knowing smile to the hunter.</p><p>“You know I’m good for them, Kook. After this job, I’m outta here.” Yoongi tosses a small pouch of credits towards Jungkook, who laughs as he tucks it away. </p><p>“What will I do without my favorite customer?” Jungkook signals for Yoongi to follow him to the back, grabbing a crate as they walked towards the back room where he began filling the crate with Yoongi’s needed supplies. “D-2 is just finishing charging. They should be good to go.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded, making his way towards the section of the room that served as Jungkook’s work station. It was always surprising to Yoongi how organized Jungkook kept his workbench, every tool having a place. Next to the workbench sat Yoongi’s Astromech droid, AG D-2, his previously blaster bolt scarred casing replaced with new black and gold plating. Yoongi knelt beside the droid, unplugging him from the charger, and stood back up as the droid whirred, lights flashing as they booted up. The droid beeped happily, following Yoongi as he walked back over to Jungkook, who was gently placing a small box of grenades into the crate.</p><p>“That should do it. Need any help loading up?” Jungkook arched his brow, picking the crate off the ground.</p><p>“I got it, thank again. D-2 looks great.” Yoongi took the crate, flashing Jungkook a signature gummy smile. </p><p>“See you when you get back?” Jungkook wiped his hands on his pants, offering a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Definitely.” Yoongi nodded, turning to make his way out of the shop and towards the docking bay where his ship awaited him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>